


not a filter short of perfect

by bloopee



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, kyungil is plain lazy, yijeong is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: yijeong wants to share his sex afterglow with the universe





	

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely or not so vaguely based on [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BA7mZ3lRcOJ/?taken-by=jangyijeongg) photo

"I'm gonna upload a photo on Instagram," Yijeong declares randomly, reaching over Kyungil to get his phone off of the nightstand. Kyungil looks at the table beside himself and doesn't see it, so he reaches down, Yijeong sprawled across his chest, and picks in up from the ground, the screen, because of some miracle, unshattered.

 

He passes it to Yijeong, uninterested, though Yijeong can guess he's against the idea and they're about to have a debate over it.

 

He readies himself a couple of arguments.

 

Though his body is sore, so damn sore, he's not about to act like it in front of the person who caused it to be so, so he falls down onto his pillow with the most natural sounding huff and turns on the camera.

 

"You're not about to upload a picture online of your amazing fucking afterglow." Kyungil sets to talk first, eyes strained on his own phone. 

 

Though he was the one who bothered to pass Yijeong the phone in the first place, Yijeong gives himself a pat to his head because of guessing succesfully what Kyungil would think.

 

He guesses being around a person enough can have that effect.

 

"Why not." Yijeong shrugs. "The universe _has_ to know I'm fucking my boyfriend to exhaustion before he goes to the army," He says, snapping numerous lazy pictures. "We're all struggling."

 

Kyungil looks over at him and rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

" _You're_ fucking your boyfriend to exhaustion," He repeats with a smile. "That's really cute," He says, smirking at his phone. "And I'm not going to the army for another year, this is the norm."

 

The norm. What a joke.

 

"Yeah? Well, it feels like you're about to leave any second." Yijeong's voice is strangely prideful. "Though I know you wouldn't," He adds. "Gotta make the best of what we got, y'know."

 

And he doesn't, and neither does Kyungil, so he just looks over at Yijeong and tugs his lips into a sleezy smirk, seeing Yijeong suspiciously eyeing him.

 

"What of it?" Yijeong pouts offended and Kyungil turns back with a smile and a quiet _nothing, nothing at all_ , but soon Yijeong smiles too, though he has the sense to turn away so Kyungil wouldn't feel cocky.

 

"At least put on underwear," Kyungil still says, though his expression is bored and he seems like he'd really rather do anything else than to watch Yijeong taking dozens of selfies, all similar. 

 

So he doesn't watch, but he feels Yijeong shifting and huffing and puffing trying to get the perfect angle and get the facial expression down and he's sick of it.

 

Though he still secretly glances at the screen and at least the sunlight coming from their closed window is doing a good job of not making Yijeong look all that horrible.

 

"It's not like I'm posting nudes. It's all face, who needs underwear." And being so bold is really an unhealthy fashion.

 

"The universe can wait until I go to the army and you're the only one embarassing yourself," Kyungil says. "I want nothing to do with this."

 

"A year is a long time," Yijeong points out and he isn't wrong.

 

"Yeah, so you can take pictures after a year," Kyungil says and he's right too, of course he is, he's the hyung, he's right even when he isn't, but Yijeong ignores all that to smile stupidly at the implementation that they'll be together like this after a year's time.

 

When Yijeong moves his leg his foot knocks against the discarded torn leash Kyungil growled at last night when it couldn't do it's job at holding Yijeong in place properly and had thrown it away in annoyance. 

 

That poor thing.

 

That poor Yijeong.

 

"And you not wanting to have anything to do with this - that's a bunch of bullshit, too," Yijeong coos, his voice hoarse. "I know you want to see the reactions of our fans. You always do." And Kyungil smiles at his phone almost unnoticeably, guiltily.

 

Because he really does.

 

"Said so, thought so," Yijeong sings noticing the smile, satisfied.

 

"Really though, Yijeong. Don't upload it," Kyungil says seriously, but not as seriously as he could and it still makes a bratty Yijeong think that he doesn't mean it and that he can still push this.

 

"Why not? Look, it's a good picture," He convinces. "You can only see your hair, anyway." Yijeong points and Kyungil, for the first time, looks over, paying his full attention to Yijeong.

 

Yijeong pouts when he finds some random dude's Instagram page displayed on Kyungil's phone screen when he looks down at his hand.

 

Though he really shouldn't be jealous, he was the one who made Kyungil wet this bed last night, and again, Yijeong feels as chipper and as tired all the same as ever.

 

"You look disastrous," Kyungil says, looking at the picture Yijeong chose as his favorite.

 

"It's great. It's perfect. This is Claude Monet levels of art," He says. "It looks like I just had the best fuck of my life."

 

"Well, _didn't_ you have the best fuck of your life?" Kyungil asks with a raise of his brow.

 

Yijeong thinks for a second and Kyungil wants to laugh at the fakely concentrated look on his face. He settles for a chuckle because he's a little too lazy to do much of anything else.

 

"No," Yijeong decides. "This is probably the second best. Wait, no, maybe the third," He thinks aloud and Kyungil looks at him with childish disbelief across his face, lips turned into a challenging smirk. "The second-second? The second following."

 

"The hell's with that rating? It was great," Kyungil says. "Don't act like it wasn't, you were screaming like a little girl," He reminds, shamelessly so. "I got you off. Trice."

 

"You did." Yijeong nods, not embarassed one bit, trying on different filters on the photo. "Quality over quantity, hyung," He says and he knows he crosses the line when Kyungil slaps his nipple and Yijeong has to screech, dropping his phone in his lap from the startle.

 

"If it makes you feel any better," Yijeong says bitterly, though he knows he deserved it. He stares at his red swollen skin and poor throbbing nipple. "The first two places before that are both you, too. The first and the second-first."

 

"So you write this down or?.." Kyungil asks, a new smirk to change the last on his face. 

 

He's clearly amused and Yijeong has to stop himself from grinning.

 

"Of course I do. Do you, hyung, think that song lyrics grow on trees?" Yijeong says posing for another picture, knowing that the word hyung rattles things in Kyungil in situations like this and he waits for Kyungi's hand to make contact with his hot skin again.

 

When after ten seconds he doesn't feel any panging pain on his ass or somewhere else where Kyungil favors smacking Yijeong he feels like he's clear to speak again. 

 

He looks over at Kyungil and he's staring at Yijeong's phone, diligently following the movement of his thumb on the glass screen with his eyes.

 

"You're my inspiration," Yijeong says, slowly and so quietly he's not even sure that he himself said it. Maybe he imagined saying it but was too scared to do it.

 

Like he usually is.

 

"Yeah?" Kyungil raises a brow once more and goes back to his own phone, still turned to Yijeong, his phone and hands against Yijeong's naked shoulder.

 

He's glad this time the words did come out, unlike how they usually get caught in his throat.

 

And keeping in mind all the shit he's put himself into with his big mouth in the past, saying this and what he was planning on saying next still probably top the list off like a maraschino cherry. 

 

"You're my everything."

 

And Yijeong has another year to say all this but he decides it's a good time to say it now.

 

For one reason or the other.

 

"Am I?" Kyungil asks, his voice soft and content. Sweet and light. Yijeong likes it like this.

 

"Yeah. I don't know what I'll do when you leave." 

 

"You'll wait, what else would you do," Kyungil teases with a roll of his eyes and Yijeong almost blushes like a little school girl because he knows he'd wait as much as Kyungil needed. "Not like I'll run away. And you wouldn't either."

 

"Well I can promise you I'm not going anywhere, and I sure as hell hope you're planning on doing the same."

 

"Of course," Kyungil agrees, and the way he says it is so painfully obvious it's like he had never even thought otherwise. Like it wasn't a possibility to leave.

 

And by this point it really feels like it isn't, not anymore.

 

"Also," Kyungil starts. "You can try and sweet talk me all you want, I'm not letting you upload any of those pictures."

 

And it was hardly sweet talking, Yijeong had almost forgotten what he was even doing on his phone but he's glad Kyungil is suspicious enough of him to think that and presenting him this amazing ticket out of the sappy situation.

 

Yijeong just feels too weak in it. Too vulnerable, like he's not in control enough. Feelings are stupid.

 

Though with Kyungil around he's never in control. But that's okay, because neither is Kyungil.

 

"Hah?! I would never!" Yijeong says, overly offended, editing the seventh picture from the one hundred he took and the ten he deemed acceptable to share. "Yeah, you're right." He's quick to nod. "Worth a try, wasn't it."

 

Feelings are a little stupid.

 

"I can't believe you thought that would work." Kyungil tsk's and shakes his head disapprovingly. "What do you take me for, huh?" It's his turn to act offended.

 

"A loving boyfriend," Yijeong asnwers stacking another set of filters and then deleting most of them and then trying on different ones.

 

"I'd say I fit the title. What's up?" Kyungil chews on his bottom lip, still by Yijeong's side.

 

"Rock-paper-scissors. If I win I get to upload one. If you win you do whatever," He offers and it's not a bad bet, he thinks. He turns to look at Kyungil.

 

"Whatever?" Kyungil raises his eyes slightly to meet Yijeong's gaze. Yijeong nods.

 

And by someone who was _so against the idea_ Kyungil is sure easy to convince to bet on it.

 

"Whatever," Yijeong agrees.

 

"I really don't need a bet to do whatever to you," Kyungil breathes out and he's right, Yijeong nods, but he's not about to back down.

 

"Scared?" And it's ridiculious to ask, because Kyungil isn't scared of anything, and if he is it's probably something like sharks or absolute failure and personally for Kyungil, he's probably never seen nor experienced either one of those things.

 

Kyungil laughs.

 

"Bet your ass I'm not," He says, raising his head and putting it lazily on his hand and supporting it with his elbow. He raises his other hand from under the sheets and and readies his fist, Yijeong copying the move.

 

 _Rock-paper-scissors shoot_ and Yijeong puts paper while Kyungil unluckily chooses rock.

 

"Fuck me." Kyungil sighs, falling onto his back, because damnit, he knows Yijeong always starts with paper when it matters, why did he have to do that.

 

"How should I caption it," Yijeong wonders loudly, already finished editing the one special photo. " _I like my men how I like my shoes. Tightly tied._ " He says and Kyungil laughs, loud and long.

 

"Let's not do that," He offers and Yijeong deletes it immediatly because even he thinks he's crossing the line a little bit. "You've got that confused."

 

He uploads the picture to his Instagram page with a smirk and Kyungil's already lost interest, finding his fingers tracing Yijeong's sides, ribs and abdomen to be far more interesting. It's not a new path, it's been mapped by Kyungil countless of times but it still feels like it's not something he has been met with ever before.

 

He likes this feeling. He's not sure what it is, but he has a year to figure it out, then two, and then as much as Yijeong and he both want.

 

Beside him Yijeong's starting to feel guilty because he knows he crosses his boundaries so often he's imune to it and does it unconciously by now, and he curses at himself because it's too late to regret it now that the picture's already started getting likes. 

 

"It's not that bad. You can only see your hair and I look good," Yijeong rushes to say because he feels like maybe Kyungil really doesn't want to be so public about them. "It doesn't look that obvious." He keeps his voice steady because he doesn't like it when Kyungil sees his weaknesses.

 

And all of Yijeong's weaknesses are set around Kyungil, it's a paradox and Yijeong isn't sure he wants to break it, as tiring as it is keeping up with it.

 

"It's fine," Kyungil dismisses, bored. "Just you being cheeky. Being a brat, I don't know what to do with you."

 

"Love me and never let me go," Yijeong offers with a raise of his brow, leaning down to get his charger from the ground and plugging his phone in.

 

"Not half as good as my idea, but that wasn't what I was thinking, no."

 

"What were you thinking?" Yijeong asks faking his voice into a curious tone because he can guess what's on Kyungil's mind.

 

"Another round," Kyungil says sitting up and shifting himself to straddle Yijeong's hips, pinning him down. Yijeong grits his teeth because how the fuck is Kyungil even human.

 

"I'm all dried up, sorry," Yijeong says with a teasing smirk raising both his hands up in defense. 

 

And Yijeong wants to laugh at himself, it sounds like a joke, hardly, though it really isn't.

 

Kyungil puts one of his hands on Yijeong's neck, wraps his fingers around it and squeezes just for a few seconds and Yijeong chokes up a breath from the sudden shiver running through his body. 

 

Kyungil takes one of Yijeong's hands and leads it to his lips, placing a soft kiss at the top of it, licking down one of his fingers. 

 

"I can wet you up."

 

And it really isn't a bad idea, Yijeong can begrudgingly agree.


End file.
